Your Wish, My Command
by nic98ole
Summary: It's Logan and Carlos' one year anniversary and Carlos wants to be Logan's genie for the evening. Seems like a plot but not really, just Cargan smut. Prequel to 'Easy A'. For Sum1cooler!


So yeah, this is for Sum1cooler because he is so freaking amazing and I can not stop gushing over how awesome he is. Like seriously, he's a great reviewer, he wrote me an epic birthday fic, he wrote a fic inspired by 'Superheroes', he wrote an adorable Helmet love triangle fic ever, he wrote a smutty Kames smut **_and _**he came up with 'Merdude'. Which means he probably has like maybe five more fics coming his way in the future. So this is for SUM1COOLER!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Tah-dah!" Carlos chirped, arms extended to show off the well decorated bedroom. Fabrics of different designs and various colors hung from the walls and covered the floor along with a couple of throw pillows and the room smelled of sweet and burning incense to give off an exotic flare. Logan didn't really know what to think about the surprise his darling boyfriend of one year decided to give for their anniversary. To be even more honest, Logan really didn't have anything planned for the event, kind of just hoping for some quiet time on the couch just snuggling with each other in their pajamas and watching old movies. But Carlos was always the one to go all out on things like this. For Logan's birthday, the Latino took him out horseback riding. For Christmas, Carlos decorated the apartment as a winter wonderland and made hot cocoa for them to sip in front of a TV fire. For Valentine's Day and with the help of Camille, Carlos made Logan a crude replica of a human heart made of chocolate ("Carlos, if the heart was really built like that, we would <em>die<em>" "It's the thought that counts, Logie").

James had cruelly called Carlos Logan's 'Sugar Papi'. And as Logan hated to admit it, the damn brunette was _right_.

Carlos walked over to Logan, gently holding the boy's hand. "What's the matter? You don't like it? I even dressed up for you too."

Logan didn't even want to get started on the costume Carlos was wearing. Carlos was dressed as a genie, to match with the Arabian décor and Logan had to keep licking at his quick drying lips as he watched the tanned skin and muscle of the boy move underneath the blue veil and vest a little bit too big on his torso. Logan shook his head, gently kissing Carlos on the forehead.

"No, I love it. I love everything that you do," Logan said softly and Carlos smiled, giving Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, because for our one year anniversary, you are now my master," Carlos said the not so innocent statement with an innocent smile and Logan could feel his heart jumping in his chest. That was the kind of thing that made Logan nuts about Carlos, the fact that the Latino could do the most filthiest, raunchiest, and overtly sexual thing and still be so damn cute. Logan bit his lip and rubbed his arm.

"I don't think I should be your master. . .you should be mine," Logan said softly and Carlos cocked his head to the side, confused.

"But I'm in the genie outfit," Carlos replied, gesturing to his clothes and Logan shook his head.

"Carlos, you do _really_ extravagant things for me and I just want to return the favor," Logan said, taking Carlos' hand and kissing each individual knuckle. Carlos pouted, taking his hand away.

"No, you're going to be my master tonight and that's that," Carlos said, stomping his foot and Logan groaned.

"But I want to do things for you. Do you want a foot massage? I'm good at those," Logan said, gently pushing down Carlos onto the bed of pillows and lifting his foot onto his lap. Then in a swift movement, Logan was somehow in the bed of pillows with Carlos on top and straddling his waist. The Latino still had on that pout and poked Logan in the nose.

"I. Want. You. To. Be. Master," Carlos emphasized each word with a poke to Logan's nose and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I want to do something for you and you just push it away," Logan grumbled and Carlos smiled.

"Would you like a massage, _master_?" The way Carlos said 'master' sent a spark straight to Logan's groin and he blushed, nodding his head and Carlos smiled even bigger. He moved slightly, placing his hands on Logan's back and gently moving them in a comforting and slow motion. Logan closed his eyes, leaning into Carlos' touch and hummed. Carlos' hands were magic, they knew just where to touch to relieve and relax Logan's muscles and Logan felt so calmed as the hands moved along his body.

Then he felt the hands slip up his shirt and the fingers touching lightly at Logan's nipples.

"C-Carlos," Logan gasped and he felt Carlos rest his head on Logan's shoulder, the hands tweaking and rubbing the nubs.

"I'm massaging you, master. Relax," Carlos said, playfulness in his voice and Logan blushed as the hands slipped out and lifted Logan's shirt above his head so only soft skin was in Carlos' view. The hands continued to touch and fondle Logan softly and Logan gulped, feeling his pants beginning to swell and tighten. It won't be long until another part of Logan's body needed some _massaging _and Logan couldn't help the little smile that came onto his face as Carlos gently kissed Logan's bare shoulder. "Would you like me to keep massaging you, master?"

"Yeah, move a little lower," Logan mumbled and Carlos smiled, hands drifting lower and fingers moving to touch the denim of Logan's pants.

"Here?"

"Close."

Carlos' hands moved and palmed Logan through the jeans, Logan letting out a small moan and Carlos smiled as he groped rougher. Logan's head leaned back against Carlos' chest, slumping down slightly and trying to buck his hips up into the pleasuring hand. Logan looked up at Carlos, eyes slightly darkened with lust and Carlos cutely cocked his head to the side. "Kiss me."

Carlos did just that, lowering his head and connecting his lips with Logan's in a slow and passionate kiss. Logan licked along Carlos' bottom lip, begging for entrance into the warm cavern and Carlos' lips parted enough for the muscle to slip through and dart around Carlos' sweet tasting mouth. Logan loved kissing Carlos, partly because the boy tasted like some special brand of candy. So sweet and made Logan craving for more. Carlos grabbed on the bulge hard and Logan moaned into the kiss, breaking away to buck up into the hand again until Carlos removed it. Carlos moved, crawling over on hands and knees (to which Logan found impossibly sexy) over to the front of Logan and unbuttoned the jeans. He grabbed hold of the pants and Logan's plaid boxers and yanked the material down, Logan's cock finally springing out and standing at full length.

"Massage this, master?" Carlos asked and Logan eagerly nodded his head, so glad that Carlos forced the role of master on him. Then again, maybe this was what Carlos had been planning all along. Carlos was extravagant in events as he was in the bed, trying out new ideas for the two of them. Again, Carlos had to have been the most sex-crazed boys Logan ever met, even more than James was, and he was so cute with those big brown eyes and that little puppy dog pout when-

Logan threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips as Carlos grabbed onto the erection and jerked his wrist up roughly. Logan's eyes fluttered shut, gripping tightly at the pillows until he was sure his fingertips busted through the material and was slowly dipping deeper into the feathers. Carlos' lips were parted and gasping lightly with each jerk and stroke, Logan desperately wishing that cute mouth was on the throbbing member. . .maybe. . .

"Master wants you to use your mouth," Logan choked out and Carlos glanced over at him, little smile forming at his lips.

"As you wish, _master_," Carlos said lightly and Logan growled as Carlos bent over and slid his mouth over the head, tongue swirling around the slit and licking up any drops of pre-cum that gathered there. He bobbed his head, tongue dragging along the shaft and hands moving to touch Logan's thighs and balls and Logan moaned again, hands going to grip at the raven black tufts of hair. Carlos looked up at him, sucking hard and eyes fully blown and wide and Logan bit his lip. That little look was what sent Logan over the edge, moan screeching up his throat as he felt himself release in the Latino's mouth. Carlos closed his eyes, taking the warm substance in his mouth and swallowing it, pulling off and giving a little lick around his lips.

"Anything else, master?"

"So good, Carlos," Logan said with a pleased smile and Carlos smiled, giving a little bow. Logan's eyes flickered over Carlos' body, slightly sweating in the hot fabric and the noticeable bulge in the baggy blue bottoms and Logan smirked. "Take off your pants."

Carlos grabbed the brim and shimmied out of the material, tossing it off to the side.

Carlos wasn't wearing any underwear. That made Logan's cock quickly harden once more.

"Such a naughty little genie," Logan scolded and Carlos playfully smiled. Logan glanced over at the dresser, getting up and walking over to dig through the shelves and pull out a small bottle of lube. Carlos blushed as Logan sat down, gently pushing him down and spreading his legs while pouring a little bit of the gel onto his fingers. "I'm going to be the one that gives you pleasure now. What do you want me to do, master?"

"No, Logie. You're my master."

"Well, the master wants to serve the genie right now," Logan replied and Carlos bit his lip, glancing down shyly.

"A kiss?"

Logan smiled and gave Carlos a small kiss, lips meshing slowly and began to speed up when Carlos felt Logan's hands slide down over his legs and fingertips press gently against Carlos' entrance with one digit managing to slip into the tight heat. Carlos let out a gasp and a moan, the ring of muscle clenching tight around Logan's finger and he grabbed onto Logan's shoulders. "Ngh, L-Logie~ ah~"

"I'll go slow, master," Logan breathed, gently moving the finger around and feeling Carlos gripping Logan's shoulders tight, Logan slipping a second finger in and Carlos letting out another loud moan. Logan moaned slightly, feeling Carlos clenching tightly on his body and on his fingers and pumped the digits in and out, scissoring slowly and slipping another finger to curl them slightly and Carlos' eyes widened.

"L-Logan! A-Ah!" Carlos gasped out, feeling Logan pressing gently on his prostate and he let out a whine of pleasure as Logan applied more pressure to his sweet spot. Logan kissed Carlos' red cheek, removing his fingers and grabbing more lube to spread onto his aching erection. Carlos bit his lip, feeling Logan move and spread his legs open and aligning himself with Carlos' hole. Logan glanced up at Carlos' face and the boy nodded his head, hands moving to grab onto the pillows. Logan sighed, easing his hips up and tip of Logan's member pressing past the ring of muscle and Carlos moaned out loud. Logan paused, waiting for it to be alright to press in further and Carlos gave a weak nod. Logan bit his lip and continued to press in, eyes beginning to flutter as he felt Carlos squeeze around his length so tight and so warm.

Logan waited a few moments, letting Carlos get used to the intrusion and Carlos gave Logan a little thumbs up. Logan nodded, snapping his hips back and thrusting forward. Carlos' eyes clenched shut and he gritted his teeth. "L-Logie, it hurts."

"I know it will, baby. Just wait, it will feel better," Logan said softly, snapping his hips back and thrusting again but this time, more slower and gentle. Carlos let out a little moan with each thrust, eyes still closed tight and head turned to the side.

"F-Faster. Go faster," Carlos gasped out and Logan quickly obliged, slamming into the boy at a more quicker pace than before and Carlos' eyes snapped open, followed by a loud scream of pleasure and Carlos squeezing so amazingly tight around Logan's length that he gave out a scream of pleasure as well. "L-Logie, again. Hit there again~" Carlos moaned out and Logan smiled, pulling his hips back until the tip was remaining in the Latino and thrust in fast, Carlos letting out another squeal of pleasure.

Logan felt his thrusts beginning to grow erratic, his mind starting to cloud and be taken over by the image that was the boy beneath him, moaning and gasping and eyes fluttering like they were pretty brown butterflies. Logan had to say that this was when Carlos looked his best, how Carlos' hair was tousled and messy and those gorgeous rosy red cheeks that stood out so dominant against the tan skin. Carlos was so beautiful in Logan's eyes and he was even more beautiful to Logan when they were making love. Logan reached in between them, grabbing onto Carlos' erection and pumping it wildly, trying to match up with his thrusts and making the boy begin to writhe in the pillows that were becoming stained with sweat. Logan leaned down, taking Carlos' ear lobe between his teeth and gently nibbling on it and felt Carlos hook his legs around his waist and trying to pull him closer and deeper.

"Mm, Logie, a-ah~ I-I think I'm, ngh. L-Logie~" Carlos moaned, arms moving to wrap Logan and hold him tighter. Logan's eyes closed shut, feeling Carlos let out a pleasured gasp and feeling something warm spill out over his hand and stomach. He let out a shuddered breath, giving one more last thrust before losing himself in ecstasy and releasing his seed inside the Latino. He continued to lazily thrust and stroke Carlos, both boys coming down from their highs and limbs slowly loosening up. Carlos untangled his legs and arms, Logan slipping out of Carlos and collapsing on the bed of pillows beside his tired boyfriend. Carlos scooted over, wrapping arms around Logan and nuzzling into his chest.

"Anything else, master?" Carlos asked, voice so light and sweet that Logan couldn't help but blush at. He let a hand go through and gently twirl the black strands on top of Carlos' head and let out a contented sigh.

"Actually, let's just lie here. I think that's all I want to do with you," Logan said softly and Carlos smiled.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you more, Carlos," Logan said softly and Carlos nuzzled more into Logan's chest. Yep, this was how Carlos loved to spend his days with Logan. Just to curl up and take enjoyment in each others presence.

* * *

><p>James placed a hand on his hips, staring at the closet that he went through maybe three times over the course of today. Where the hell was his 'Glamorous Genie' costume?<p>

* * *

><p>Haha, consider this the <em>prequel <em>for 'Easy A'. I might make a sequel with Logan and Carlos with the dominatrix and bondage kink, who knows? I was all comparing this smut with the Kames and was kind of upset that it wasn't as long as the Kames one. Then I realized that it was mostly because Kendall and James wouldn't just shut up and get it on like Logan and Carlos did here :D. Plus, I noticed that this one **barely **had any cursing unlike the Kames where it was like 'fuckity fuck me' and all that jazz. Just goes to show that I can't write Cargan too dirty just yet. Well, Sum1cooler, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST EVER CARGAN SMUT I WROTE BEING DEDICATED TO YOU! THIS IS A GREAT HONOR! :D


End file.
